Fate :Alternative
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: To oppose a common threat the magi reveal themselves to the world, they and the world itself will never be the same.
1. Fate : Change

Fate Alternative.

Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.

An :Greetings dear readers, thank you for visiting my story. This story will take ideas from the nasu verse works including the extella series and notes.

This story is an extreme Au with elements from other anime though it is not a crossover.

* * *

Prologue.

The night sky was dark, clouded by the heavy dark thunderclouds raining heavily upon the the small hill.

In a small watchtower a man was standing, his head covered by a helmet his gun laying in the corner.

Yawning deeply the man stretched his hands, boredom written all over his face.

Turning around his gaze fell on a fellow soldier seating in the corner smoking.

"The time is three o'clock am and the commies didn't move one bit.. A calm night indeed, what do you say Adelwolf?" he asked his smoking freind.

At first the man said nothing, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette before throwing it out of the tower.

"Obviously" the man said his boredom evident in his tone "This is a cold war after all.. Honestly we are just wasting our time here" he said before he snuggled deeper into his coat.

The first soldier just nodded "Yeah, let's just transmit back to HQ" he said.

His freind nodded reaching to his transmitter.

After a few seconds the other side was picked up and Adelwolf started speaking.

"Way point 1 this is sentinel 3, all is quite" he reported falling silent when something in the distance caught his attention.

On the horizon falling from the sky was a small dot of light descended from the skies.

"Sentinel 3" the voice from the other side of the transmitter was irritated from the soldier's sudden silence "What's happening?".

Shaking his head the soldier returned his attention to the device "I am sorry sir" he said "But something bright is descending from the skies.. I am not sure what it is" he reported.

The first soldier hearing his partner's words turned toward the light grabbing a pair of binoculars he pressed them to his eyes just as another light appeared in the distance.

"W-what the hell is that?!" he exclaimed his eyes wide.

Adelwolf lifted his own pair up to his eyes and his expression turned gobsmacked.

"Sentinel 3! Report! Are the commies attacking?" the voice on the other side became frantic.

"Sir" the soldier said quietly "Some kind of aircraft just crush landed on our soil.. And there appear to be more of them " he said quietly.

"The communists?" the man on the other side asked.

"I don't know sir, they don't have the colors of the enemy.. They aren't like anything I've ever seen" he said.

" Acknowledged Sentinel 3, be on your guard we'll send a patrol party your way" the man on the other side said before cutting the transmission.

Adelwolf put the transmitter down carefully before going for his weapon when something appeared on the horizon.

"What in the world is this?" Adelwolf asked as he leveled his 80. 002 assault rifle up his body tensed.

A second later, his partner mimicked him his hands trembling as he looked at what looked like hundreds of humanoid creatures their bodies steel gray weapons cold weapons in their hands marched toward their position.

In the distance two more light dots appeared like ominous harbingers of destruction.

* * *

The underground tunnels were in chaos, people running back and forth faces worried.

"Everyone please move to the auditorium! The vice director will address everyone there!" a man spoke suddenly his voice carrying unnaturally across the tunnels.

"The vice director?" a young student his brown hair disheveled asked.

"Lady Helen Barthomeloi" answered him a young girl her blue eyes shining as she said the name "If she is involved then we have nothing to worry".

Meanwhile in a small room four people were gathered united by their stern expression.

"This is madness!" a man his hair silvery white despite his youngish futures exclaimed "How could this happen? Velber shouldn't be invading for a few thousand years!"

"This is the wrong question Jubstacheit" a woman her brown hair falling on her back interrupted the man's tirade "I am just as worried as you are... However the point is we are being invaded and the world have no chance against the monster!" she said forcefully "Thus the correct question must be what are we going to do about it" she finished her eyes turning to the two remaining man in the room.

One of them, a man of noble bearing smiled grimly "As always you're correct Helen" he said his voice deep "Our circumstance is dire, even should we magi join the battle against Velber we won't be able to actually defeat it, we simply lack the power" his voice usually mischievous was now filled with grimm determination.

The first man nodded "Can't you do anything Zelretch?" he asked "After all weren't you the one who took out Red moon?" he asked "Not to mention what the hell is Alaya doing? Why didn't she summon her counter servants yet?" he asked.

"Actually she did" the man who until now was silent spoke "They are currently the only reason why we are able to talk here and now.. However the titans are quite powerful" he said his hand moving to smooth his long purple robe.

The Einzbern made a face at that but nodded "Fine headmaster, but do you have any suggestions?" he asked.

The man closed his eyes "I just might... But for this to work I will the cooperation of each and every one of you" he said.

The group nodded "I am listening" the woman said.

"Tell me Jubstacheit, how long will it take for a new grail war to be popossible?" the two thousand years old headmaster asked the foreign magus who looked surprised.

"Two months at the fastest.. Four at the latest" he replied.

"Too long" the brown haired woman said "Even if we have seven magi who will end the war in a minute I doubt this world can survive for this long" she said.

"That's unfortunate.." the old man said sighing.

"We can do it"

All the three of them turned toward the kaleidoscope who spoke his hand gripping his can.

"What do you mean lord Zelretch?" the vice director asked her eyes narrowed.

"We need four months at most" the man spoke "Should the magi join the battle alongside the outer world and with the help of the counter guardians and possibly the dead apostles we should be able to buy this time" he said.

"What?!" the Einzbern exclaimed his eyes growing "You will have us expose ourselves to the world and weakening our magic with it?" he asked.

"Don't be an idiot" the headmaster said harshly "If Velbar is victorious we would all be dead!"

That silenced the Einzbern who nodded slightly "Fine... I'll contact every magus associated with the Atlas institute while you will mobilize your magi.. We will approach the governments with our numbers and offer our help is that what you want?" he asked.

Zelretch nodded "That's would be good yes.. Now we should select seven magi who would be ready to participate in the grail war and let one of them win..suggestions would be appreciated" he said.

The next five minutes were filled with name suggestions until all seven were chosen.

"Good" Helen said "I shall pass the news to the magi in the auditorium after which I'll ask the seven to come" she said.

The others nodded and got up.

"Good luck everyone" the Kaleidescape said his voice grave "We will need it".

* * *

"Look at those people" a young soldier his hair hidden under his helmet said pointing at the group of people walking toward the center of the training filed "Are they the magi we were told about?".

His freind shrugged "I don't believe those fairy tales about magic.. It's most likely propaganda to lift our spirits" he said.

The first soldier was about to say something when he was cut off by his commanding officer.

"Attention!" the officer, a giant of a man holding the rank of captain cried "Those people are here to work with us.. The training session today will be a chance for both sides to learn and understand the others abilities!" his voice boomed.

"Sir, yes sir!" the soldiers cried in unison.

"Good! Now go and show them what you're capable of boys!"

The soldiers, sure of their victory against those untrained civilians were quite surprised to have their rubber bullets vanish into a distortion and appear behind them striking them in their backs.

The exercise continued and slowly the soldiers had no choice but to acknowledge that while most of them were undisciplined, their abilities were quite real and pretty useful.

* * *

Explosions all around them, the screams of the diving bombers as they destroyed another batch of attack programs pierced the ears and the smell of burnt and rotting meat stood in the air.

A man was running forward, his blade craving the monsters one after another.

Bullets flying over him, striking down more of these endless horde of monsters.

A lightning bolt striked in front of him, vaporizing a few ranged enemies before more and more joined it, thinning the enemy ranks.

The man smiled grimmly as he carved another creature. Sweat was glistening on his face.. How much longer will they be able to survive this way?

* * *

Standing in front of a giant creature was Zelretch, his red eyes glistening, his can clenched hard in his hands.

"Sefar" he said energy blazing around him "You won't survive this" a small dark smile appearing over his face.

The creature screeched as it moved quickly.. Way to quickly for something of its size blazing energy leaving its eyes striking at where the old magus stood just a moment prior.

The old man smiled adrenaline pumping in his veins.. This was going to be fun!

* * *

They stood around, looking at each other with grimm looks in their eyes.

Without saying a word they activated the runes under them, light erupting from the runes as they chanted.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."

Slowly from the light seven people emerged, their eyes moving quickly around taking the scene in.

Six magi lift their hands, a look of determination in their eyes.

"By my command seal I order you.. Kill yourself"

Surprise in their eyes the servants had no choice, their will bending under the magic of the seals.

"It is done" one of them said quietly.

The last magus nodded his eyes turning to where the smaller grail appeared, burning with the light.

Slowly he approached it his eyes shining as he moved his hands to touch it.

"Destroy Velbar" he muttered quietly "Forever".

* * *

"Fall back!" a magus screamed his voice ranging around.

The enemy armada was moving quickly forward, taking out another group of soldiers.

A soldier lost his footing his handgun empty, he lifted his eyes up fear griping his heart as a monster approached him, it's blade poised to strike.

He closed his eyes, his hand moving instinctively to cover his head.

A second past.. Nothing.

Another second.. He was still alive.

At the third second he opened his eyes only to look around.. The monster was nowhere to be seen.

Slowly he got up, the battlefield was filled with bodies, the earth scorched from the bombs.. This was not a dream..

And yet...

The fileds were empty of them, as if they never were here.. Only the dead bodies a reminder of what transpired here.

* * *

_"Systems all in check, objective underway".__"Alert, unknown interference detected activating fire walls"__"Eror, energy overload.. Activating self destruction"._

* * *

End of prologue.


	2. Prologue part 2

**Fate :Alternative.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.**

**An :**This story is extremely Au.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The sun was shining cheerfully, warming the world with it's gentle light.

The wind blowed lightly, gently moving the treetops.

A single leaf was blown from the tree, lightly twirling in the air until it stopped gently on a wide windowsill.

A young girl seating behind a desk was watching its moments carefully, her aqua colored eyes bright with the light reflected in them.

"Rin" a deep male voice called, causing the young girl to come out of her musings and turn toward the source of the voice - a man in his early forty his dark hair falling all over his head holding a book in his hands, his face a mask of disapproval "Were you listening?" he asked his free hands moving to comb his small gouty.

The girl blushed at being caught distracted "Father.. I" she started to speak but the man smiled, shaking his head.

"There is no need to apologize Rin, but I would like you to listen carefully.. After all you're the Tohsaka heir and this is very important" he said turning around.

"I still remember that day nearly thirty years ago when _that __man _released his work on magical theory.. The one that granted him his rank of a grand" a thin smile stretched out on the magus's face as he remembered the day.

"Mysteries, aether and their connection to humanity.. This was the name of the work that changed our view of magecraft" he sighed lightly "You have to understand Rin that the years right after Velber's invasion were terrible for magi everywhere, we lost more than half of our numbers and our magic was weakened due it's exposure to the wide world thus reducing it's aspect of mystery." he paused as he walked toward another desk where a glass of wine was standing and taking it in his hands he swirled it a little before taking a sip.

" And then _he_ came, Regulus Weinberg a young magus from an old family, with his work" he sipped a little bit more and turned around facing his daughter who's Aqua colored eyes were fixated at him as she hanged on his words.

"Listen carefully Rin, because this is the single most important work I am going to teach you" he said sternly gaining a nod from the girl.

"His theory challenged all that we believed in. His research started with the reason our magic weakened with the knowledge of people and the growing knowledge of the mundane people. According to him it's all in the name we call our magecraft 'mystery'."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked curiously, gaining a small smile from the older man.

"Tell me Rin, what in your opinion is the difference between mystery and science?" he asked her.

Rin closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about it before giving her answer.

"Mystery doesn't require understanding" she answered finally "It's power comes from human belief.. Science on the other hand is based on theories and understanding".

The man nodded "Precisely, now since that's the way it is the moment something stopped being a mystery it's power weakens considerably , same reason for why the spreading of the knowledge of magecraft weakened it.. The moment something stopped being a myth and becomes a reality it loses much of its mystery and therefore its power" Tokiomi smiled at the attention he was given by the young girl.

"And here he came and asked a question.. When humanity didn't know how to create fire, fire was a mystery.. Yet when it stopped being one did the potency of fire itself weaken? From this he came to a deduction that our weakness is due our own narrow view, in his words 'Aether didn't lose any of its potency, it's just that we can't use it since it's stopped being a mystery'. He called for every magus to stop looking at it like a mystery and instead to accept it as science".

Rin looked at her father wide eyed "How does it work?" she asked curious.

The man beamed at her "That's a good question Rin" he praised her "To answer both parts of your question I'll quote him 'Aether is a particle that can only precivded by those who awakened their circuits, think of your circuits like a high grade detector that can detect particles that an older version can't, thus it has it's own laws which it follows and this is our work as magi to find all about it' " he waited for her to nod before patting her head lightly.

"You really are a bright girl, Rin" he said affectionately "You should learn as much physics, chemistry as possible .. The more you understand the world around you the better you can exploit and understand the aether" he finished before finishing the wine in his glass and walking to the door.

Before he left the room he turned back "Go get some rest , you earned it" he said before walking out.

* * *

The rain was pouring mercilessly over the city and it's inhabitants, the drops splashing over the roads and people who moved quickly, trying to stay as little as possible under the downpour.

Walking through the streets, under a black umbrella were a pair, an old man and a young boy, his hand arranging the black tie over his white shirt.

The old man's gaze swiped over the people walking in under the rain, stopping to rest over the numerous soldiers walking there, their uniforms concealed by their heavy trench coats.

A single sign on the shoulder of one of the soldiers an Asian looking man, caused a frown to appear on the man's face, a tower over a pentagram.. The signs of the magi soldiers.

He stopped for a moment his gaze lingering for another moment over the symbol before he continued walking.

"Grandfather?" the young boy turned to the man who looked at him coldly.

"What is it?" the old man asked irritated.

The boy struggled with the forming of his question, but the impatience on the old man's face made him to quickly ask.

"Why are there so many soldiers walking around?" he asked "And who were the people with the tower symbol?".

"You don't know even that much?" the old man snapped "Your father at four knew more than you at six!" the man said darkly causing the boy to take a step back in fear "How long will it take you to understand that knowledge is the most important thing you can aquire?" he said shaking his head before sighing.

"The reason there are that many soldiers is due to the mandatory military service.. We magi ever since we were exposed are no different.. As for why there is a mandatory service here in England? They will explain everything to you next year in the summer camp" the man said a small sneer appeared on his face before he caught the boy's hand and forcefully dragged him with him.

"Honestly.. What that boy thought is beyond me" the old man muttered angry "A magus of a distinguished family eloping with _that _kind of rifraf" he shook his head "illogical" he spat the last word as if it was a curse.

The boy didn't resist, his gray eyes narrowing as he was dragged.. A decision formed in his young and impressionable heart.. If acting illogical and being unknowledgeable meant the old man getting angry with him...There was only one way he could take.

* * *

End of chapter 1 (second half of the prologue)


	3. Chapter 1 : Departure

Fate :Alternative.

Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.

An : as I finished creating my character it suddenly occurred to me that there is actually a very similar character from a different series.. I swear I didn't have him in mind while creating my oc.

* * *

Chapter 2.

The sun was slowly rising from the east, painting the heavens in the brilliant red light.

The rays of light reflected cheerfully on the shining black surface of an expensive looking car moving quickly on the asphalt road.

Seating behind the wheel was a middle aged man, his face adorned with a small black mustache his head covered by a black chauffeur hat.

On the seat right next to him was a slender foreign man his eyes blue and his hair red like a raging fire, a small gun was holstred in his expensive looking jacket.

"Sir" the foreign man turned his head as he spoke respectfully to the man seating on the back seat a glass of wine in his hand "Are you sure its safe to send the young lady via a regular flight?" he asked his gaze moving toward the young black haired girl who was happily chatting with a younger purple haired girl.

"Don't worry Leo" Tokiomi answered lightly twirling the wine glass "It's not like a war started or anything".

The man still didn't look convinced "But sir, one can break any moment! Not to mention the kidnappings happening all over the world!" his voice was full of distress.

The man smiled slightly his gaze shifting for a moment toward his two daughters before returning to the guard.

"Calm down, you're more worried about my daughter than me" his free hand moved toward his goaty "It's not like she is flying alone, on this flight will be other children from magi background" he replied "The security will be tight".

The man hung his head in defeat "As you say sir" he replied in a low voice.

"Don't worry Mister Leo" the purple haired girl said cheerfully "If anyone will try kidnapping Rin one-sama, she'll kick their butt!" she waved her hand excitedly.

Rin was nodding in agreement her aqua eyes shining brightly.

As the discussion was going on a small frown appeared on the older Tohsaka's face as he absentmindedly stirred the wine glass in his hand.

He didn't like it, sending Rin to London, even if it was only for the summer was dangerous no matter what he told to the bodyguard, the current world situation was so delicate and the last thing he wanted was for his daughters to be tangled in it.

Shaking his head he cast another glance toward his daughters before closing his eyes, a soft smile on his face.

* * *

The wind ruffled the leaves of the elderly forest trees, shaking their branches lightly.

The smell of the fresh dew on the wild grass was hanging in the air, a single bird was perched on a tree chirping delicately.

Lying under one of the trees, his black hair dishelved was a young boy his face covered by a book held in his hand.

The boy was lying there as if frozen in time, the only movement was the occasional turning of a page.

He was about to turn another page when he heared it.

It was a soft grunt, weak and pitiful, causing the boy to look up from his book his gray eyes looking around, trying to found the source.

He found it laying in the grass under an old oak tree. It was a small young deer that was making the soft noise.

The boy walked up to the rabbit, not making any unnecessary movement as to not scare the young creature away, a small soft smile was spreaded on the boy's face.

He crouched next to the small creature, his eyes closely examining its small frame and his smile turned into a frown.

The animal's leg was broken, the swelling was enough evidence of that.

"You poor thing" the boy murmured softly "Don't worry ill help you" he said with as he touched the leg lightly before closing his eyes.

The deer voiced its displeasure with the boy but the boy didn't react.

After a long moment of silence a soft glow appeared around the boy's hand and sink into the broken leg.

Beads of sweasweat appeared on the boy's face as he concentrated to make the aether obey him.

"Regrow the bone slowly" he muttered through gritted teeth his breath getting heavier "Remove splinters and cut the energy flow".

Opening his eyes he lifted his hand from the animal's injured limb, a small satisfied smile appeared on his face.

"Well get up boy" he said softly to the animal who looked unsure at the human in front of it before slowly rising up.

As it did the smile on the boy's face grew with every second the creature was able to stand up.

The small deer finally rose up to its full height and approached him slowly, reaching with its head toward the boy, bumping it lightly with the boy's own forehead before turning around and galloping away, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind it.

The boy stood there for a long moment after it vanished before he looked up and saw the sun already in the middle of the sky.

Sighing he returned to where he left his book and pocketing it he turned around and walked toward the outskirts of the small forest.

* * *

"**All passengers please buckle your seatbelts, make sure your seat is in vertical position, we wish you a safe and pleasant flight"**.

The announcement caused the black haired girl to smile to herself, here she was getting ready to start her life as a real magus!

She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of all the things she was going to learn in the summer camp, and the famous magi she might meet.

"Umm, excuse me?" a soft voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to open her eyes and look to her side where a young redhead boy was seating, his golden brown eyes watching uncertainly.

"Yes?" Rin asked the boy her right brow rising up.

"You're also going to the camp?" he asked curiously.

The girl nodded "Indeed" she replied curtly, unsure of the boy's intentions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" the boy exclaimed his eyes shining "My name is Watanabe Shirou" he introduced himself "I am a first generation magus".

That caught the girl's attention "A first generation eh?" she asked curiously "Than this must be all so weird to you" she said a soft smile on her face.

The boy nodded "Yeah, I heared it was pretty rare".

Rin nodded in response "Indeed, first generation magi are very rare although not unheard of" she told the boy who looked at her with eyes filled with curiosity "Since the incident with Velber it became more common, before that it was nearly unheard-of and was regarded as some kind of mutation. However the destruction of Velber released a huge amount of 'grain' into our world.. So it became a bit less rare" she finished her explanation.

The boy nodded thoughtfully before furrowing his brow "But what does it has to do with grain?".

* * *

He stood in front of the luxury car his eyes scanning it before turning to the old man standing behind him with a stern expression on his face.

"What are you looking at? Foolish boy" the old man said harshly "Get into the car" his voice was commanding, harsh.

The boy complied silently, taking a seat on the back seats, his hand subconsciously moving to correct his black tie.

The old man approached the vehicle his eye magnified under his monocle.

"Don't dissapoint me boy" the old man said "You won't like the consequences should you embarrass our family, am I clear?" he asked, the heavy cane in his hand striking the asphalt.

"Yes grandfather" the boy replied obediently.

"Good" the man before adding more softly "Make me proud" after which he turned around and walked away, his cane making a soft noise as it stroke the ground.

As the car speeded away from the area the old man stood there watching it until it vanished from his eyes.

* * *

He stood there outside of the encircled compound, his eyes taking in the heavy walls surrounding the camp, the trees around them and the few buildings within the walls.

The place didn't look like much, there was no luxury that he could see, only vast land with various flora, some of the land was covered by small concrete buildings and surrounded by wire, it looked more like a military training camp than a children camp.

He also voiced his thoughts out loud.

"That's because it's partially true" the voice of his new freind came from behind him causing him to turn around to his aqua eyed freind.

"The summer camp is indeed partially a military training camp the rest of the year, it's a training ground for the enforcer corps" she clarified "However this area is off limits to us, we will be using the buildings you see at the far side of the camp."

"Oh" he replied wisely his brown eyes looked around again with new appreciation.

The girl just sighed lightly and shook her head "Let's go" she said getting a nod from him.

* * *

"Listen up all of you" the young voice carried in the expensive room "You are all here to be guided at your first steps in the moonlit world" his blue eyes scanned the twenty something kids in front of him.

"My name is David G. Smith and I will be your instructor for the coming two months" as he spoke he walked back and forth.

"I will say this only once and I won't repeat myself, I don't care who is your family, I don't care if you're a first generation or Merlin's descendant! Here you're all equal and studying together! You've been given the opportunity to get lessons from some of the best instructors in the clock tower, their time is precious and limited so don't screw this up" he finished.

The group nodded their heads.

"Good, now go settle yourself in your rooms and go eat something in the dining hall.. We'll start your education tomorrow" he said before turning around and walking outside.

The children all ran outside, curious to see their lodging arrangement and who will be their roommates.

He looked carefully after them, his gray eyes cold before he took a seat on a small chair in the side of the room and fishing his book out he resumed his reading.

Reaching to the page his fingers clenched, wrinkling the paper.

He will succeed, he will become a great magus!

* * *

End of chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 2

**Fate: Alternative.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

He stood in front of the heavy wooden door, his gaze running quickly over the small paper attached to it.

"_Corvus Weinberg"_

_"Watanabe Shirou"_

_"Alexander Alstreim"_

The three names written on it one of them being his the other two of his two new dorm mates.

His hand moved to scratch his dark hair lightly, the noise in the hallway was awful causing him to take a deep breath, throwing an annoyed glance at the source of the noise.. The numerous children running around, playing one game or another.

He scowled at the sight but said nothing.

"They really are clueless, aren't they?" a soft voice from behind him caused him to turn around abruptly, his gaze fell upon the source.

It was a boy his age, his blonde hair short, almost military style.

The boy was of average height, his clothes well maintained as not even a single wrinkle could be found on them.

"They are running around happily, as if this is all just a game" the blonde boy continued his voice as well as his blue eyes icy cold "Not knowing what kind of state the world truly is in.. And what kind of role they will be playing in it".

He nodded at the other boy's words "True enough.. All they can see are the advancement of technology through magic, they see advancement where we see death, they and all the regular people" he shook his head in dismay.

The blonde boy nodded, a small smile breaking through his icy facade.

Extending his hand the blonde introduced himself.

"Corvus Weinberg" he said with a smile "It is a pleasure to meet you".

He nodded, accepting the offered hand and shaking it lightly "Alexander Alstreim, the pleasure is all mine" he replied.

"Shall we go in?" Crovus asked motioning to the door "Before I'll get a headache from all of this" he pointed at the general direction of the noise.

Alexander nodded, walking to the door which the blonde boy opened and took a first look at their room.

It was a simple room with three beds, a lone medium window and a wardrobe near each bed, as well as a small table and chair near each of them.

On the far bed to his right a boy was lying, his eyes closed.

The boy had red hair though he couldn't make any futures since the boy was lying with his face to the wall.

"Hmm, I assume this is Watanabe Shirou" Corvus said lightly before he moved toward the bed under the window pulling his luggage behind him.

Alexander nodded, taking the last bed he put his trunk near it.

As they both started to unload the trunks the blonde boy striked up a conversation.

" So Alex.. Mind if I call you Alex? What do you think will be our first lesson? Do you think they will start with a short overview?"

Alexander wanted to grown, it appeared that the initial impression the boy gave off was quite off.

"I guess they will start with an overview" he finally replied after the realization that the boy wouldn't relent "As for the practical part? Who knows? Maybe memory partition and thought acceleration.." he shrugged.

"Oh hi there" a sleepy voice said, causing the two to turn to the third and final occupant of the room.

The red head boy was now half seating in his bed, his honey colored eyes open.

"Greetings to you as well, you must be Watanabe Shirou.. Nice to meet you I am Corvus Weinberg" the blonde introduced himself with a grin.

At the name the boy's eyes widened "W-Weinberg?" he asked stuttering "As in Regulus Weinberg?" his voice was filled with excitement, all signs of sleepiness evaporated like they didn't exist.

The boy grinned "Yeah, he is indeed my father, the exalted grand of the clock tower Lord Regulus Weinberg" he snickered when saying his father's titles.

Alexander said nothing, opting to take a seat on his bed before promptly diving into his reading.

The redhead grinned back before turning to the reading boy.

"So I guess you're Alstreim? A pleasure meeting you".

The boy nodded in reply "Yeah.. Same" he replied without taking his eyes out of the book.

"That's pretty rude Alex" the other British man said frowning "You should look at people when talking to them.. That's basic manners".

The boy finally looked out of his book and looked at the redhead "A pleasure" he replied before returning to his reading.

The redhead didn't seemed to be dejected by this behavior, his grin didn't vanish "So what are you reading?" he asked, his excitement evident "Some kid of magic grimoire?".

Alexander looked up "No" he replied "I am reading 'secrets of the human body, an intro to biology'. Reading a magical grimoire would be pointless since relaying on mysteries in this day and age is not really practical".

"Oh" the boy muttered "I thought all of you people from old families will be knowledgeable of magic and not concern yourself so much with regular studies" he sighed.

Alexander didn't reply, engrossed in his reading as he was.

"In any case Shirou" Corvus decided to return the conversation to a more mundane subject "From where are you? I am quite curious how is it to go to a regular school".

"You don't know?" said boy asked surprised "Do you guys go to some kind of special brand of school?".

"Not unless you are a child of a blue blood family" it was Alexander who replied "Most of us who can't trace our heritage back to Morgan's or the age of gods go to regular schools..".

"Oh" the redhead repeated again before looking at the blonde again "So your family is that old?" he asked.

The boy nodded "Yeah, we trace ourselves back to Uruk's high priestess Siduri".

"Truly lucky" the black haired boy said with a snort "Otherwise one of the old families would've taken your father's thesis for themselves".

"True enough"

They fell into silence, only the noise of the turning pages resounding in the room.

Finally the redhead closed his eyes, Alexander's words echoing in his mind.

* * *

Something poked him in his face once, twice.

A groan escaped his mouth as he slowly opened his eyes.

Another poke.

"Cut it out!" he hissed, now fully awake.

"Ohh... You're finally up" the cheerful voice of his blonde roommate made him grit his teeth.

"Weinberg!" he hissed "What do you think you're doing?"

"Waking you up?" the blonde replied cheerfully.

Casting a glance toward the window he saw it was still dark outside, groaning he closed his eyes and turned his back to the blonde.

Another poke caused him to flip around, a very annoyed expression plastered all over his face.

"What's your problem Weinberg?" he asked "It's still pitch black outside!".

"Just come with me" the blonde said "I assure you, you won't regret it" he said cheerfully "Shirou is already up too" he pointed at where the redhead was standing, fully clothed.

With a sigh Alexander slowly got up, blinking twice he stretched his hands a big yawn escaping him.

After that it took him less than three minutes to get ready.

Now the three kids, fully clothed quietly snuk out of the room, the blonde at the front.

He took them further out of the dorms and toward the enforcers training fields and when they reached it he motioned them to be quite.

Alexander's expression was guarded as he looked carefully around them, before gasping as his notice something.

There in the training fileds a group of people were moving.

Clothed in dark clothes, bulletproof vests and a long gun in their hands.

They moved stealthily toward a building on the other side of the filed when a ray of light suddenly appeared from the building and struck one of the black clothed figures.

The figure fell down while the others crouched to the ground, a second later the ground exploded, leaving nothing but a deep crater in its place.

The three children looked as if in a trance, not even noticing that for some reason they couldn't hear the explosion at all.

Out of shadows one of the figures suddenly appeared, and something appeared above it.

Outsretching it's hand, the object flew forward to fast for the eyes to see and vanished.

A second later the entire bunker on the other side vanished in an explosion, leaving nothing there.

Alexander gaped, his mouth opened.

"W-what is that?" he asked his voice a mix of awe and fear.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh heartily "Well nonot dissapointed now are you?" he teased "This is a new weapon that my father was researching.. That's how I knew about it.. Oh and don't worry about the soldiers they were puppets and nothing more" he explained.

"That was awesome!" the redhead exclaimed, his eyes shining.

Alexander nodded in agreement.

When they returned to the dorms it was already dawn.

* * *

"Listen up!" the instructor's voice was cold, his eyes taking in each one of them "Today we will start with a bit of an overview of magic in general, and how it's differing from the old way of magic."

"Now to start with, to give you an understanding of what magic is I'll give you an example. Think about a computer program, every one who uses it will have to go by the route paved by the creator but the creator or a hacker will need not do it in this way.. He can simply break said laws, though of course he is still grounded by the laws of physics and such" he breathed deeply before looking at then.

"Anyone get what I am getting at?" he asked.

A few hands rose up.

"Miss Tohsaka?" he asked the black haired girl causing her to smile.

"Basically magic is the power to manipulate the program " she answered confidently "The more one understands it the more one can use it".

"Very good miss Tohsaka" Smith praised her.

"But sir" a blonde boy asked lifting his hand "what can magic do that can't be done normally?" he asked.

"Mister Wood" the instructor gazed coldly at him "Please refrain in the future from talking without permission" he said causing the boy to avert his eyes.

"But as for your question, it's actually a very good question. For you see magecraft can't do impossible things, only true magic can do them and that's why we call them true magic. What magecraft can do is using same laws and control them, I won't go right now into details since that you'll learn a bit later but I will give a simple example"

The class was silent, waiting for the teacher to explain.

Smiling the man started "Tell me Mr Wood, do you know how there are singers, people who were born with the talent for singing? Regular people can never reach them, however with magecraft a magus can manipulate the vibrations of his voice and sing as good as the best singer there is. He does not posses the talent but he does not need it, he can manipulate the existing laws to his advantage and of course for that he needs to understand them" he coughed lightly.

"Now, I think that we should move to the practical work of today.. Since it's important to understand it means that the faster you think, the more information you can store the easier you'll be able to control the world around you.. Which is why we are going to start on the foundation of two very important techniques"

In the back the Corvus looked at his black haired roommate "You nailed it" he mouthed.

Alexander just nodded lightly.

"The memory partition and thought acceleration" Smiths voice ranged "Please pay attention to the board" he said where a formula appeared out of no where.

The next thirty minutes he explained it to them.

"And that's it for today" the teacher's voice rang before turning serious "And I worn you all not to do that by yourself! We will continue this lesson tomorrow! If you will make a mistake you might give yourself an irreversible brain damage! Remember that being a magus means to walk with death" he said before walking to the door.

"Dissmised" he said and walked out.

Alexander closed his eyes before taking his medical book out and returned to his reading.

"Oh medical?" a female voice reached him and looking up he saw one of his classmates, a girl with long brown hair her eyes the color of honey "Are you perhaps aiming to be a doctor?" she asked.

"Something like that" he replied curtly.

The girl smiled "Nice to meet you! My name Elizabeth Ashwood, but everyone just call me Liz. I also want to become a doctor" she introduced herself.

"Alexander Alstreim" he replied.

Her smile widened "So Alexander, can I ask you something? Since you're from a magical family and all" she asked.

His eyes went up at that "You're a first generation?" he asked, surprised.

The girl nodded shyly.

"Sure" he replied "Ask away".

"Thanks.. I wanted to know before magic and science became so close how did people manipulate magic? I mean they didn't understand it right?"

"Ahh" he said "That's a good question.. the difference between magic as it is used today and what people did before.. When the world was governed by mystery people dumped enough energy to forcibly manipulate said laws without understanding them because prana was abundant back then." he explained.

" Ohh" she said in understanding "I see.. But what is this mystery thing? Does that mean people didn't need to understand?"

"I don't really understand myself" he admitted "I heared there is a research on it..".

The girl was about to reply when somone approached them.

"These are my new roommates!" the redhead told to a black haired Japanese girl who was playing with her twintails "This is Alexander Alstreim and the blonde guy there is Corvus Weinberg" he pointed at the two.

The Japanese girl approached him extending her hand "A pleasure to meet you," she said her aqua eyes light "My name is Tohsaka Rin".

* * *

End of chapter.

Honestly I planned to write more in this chapter but I have to cut it short... So until next time.. The way magic works and worked will be explained in the future chapters.


	5. chapter 3

**Fate : ****alternative.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.**

**Chapter 3.**

An :1:just a reminder that the characters right now are still kids and some events didn't transpire with them.. Just take that into consideration.

* * *

Previously on fate alternative.

The Japanese girl approached him extending her hand "A pleasure to meet you," she said her aqua eyes light "My name is Tohsaka Rin".

* * *

Alexander looked up at the girl, for a moment his eyes narrowed as if he was contemplating whether or not he should take the offered hand.

After a moment he lifted his hand shaking the offered limb, a small smile appearing on his face.

"A pleasure, Alexander Alstreim" he introduced himself as well, though his tone stayed a little cold.

The girl appeared to not notice it her eyes still shining brightly.

"I am sorry for interrupting you" she turned to the other girl who just flailed her hands.

"No, no it's alright" Elizabeth said quickly "I was just asking Alexander here about the mystery aspect of old" she explained.

If possible the Japanese girl's eyes glowed even brighter at the mention of the topic.

"Really?" she asked a bit of excitement appearing in her voice "So what exactly was the question?" she bounced on her feet.

The other girl looked at her weirdly but decided to answer "I asked how did the magi of old use powerful magic? I mean they didn't know all what we know today about the world right?".

Rin's eyes grew wide as a genuine smile appeared on her face.

"That really is a good question" she said "I remember asking my father the same thing actually.."

Now it was Alex's turn to look at the girl with interest.

"What did he say?" he asked curious.

Rin glowed at the attention given to her by her peers causing her smile to grow even wider.

"Well" she started putting her finger to her mouth in consideration "First he told me we need to make a clear distinction between the magi at the age of gods to the magi after them" she took a deep breath before continuing.

"The magi in the age of gods had a much bigger pull of energy to take from.. The energy was much more abundant back than causing them to have so much prana that they didn't need to fully understand what they were doing.. Simply pumping enough energy into their wish would inevitably bring the desired effect."

Her finger lightly drummed on her mouth for a moment before she continued.

"Then there were the magi after.. They did not have the same amount of energy which was why they started researching creating various tricks like storing prana or understanding something better, which is sort of what magi today do." she finished her explanation.

" Does that mean that the 'aspect' of 'mystery' was never anything actual?" a blonde boy asked curiously catching Rin by surprise.

She looked around her, only now noticing the small gathering around her as her classmates surrounded her.

"That's what father told me" she replied suddenly shy casting her eyes down "He was researching it".

She missed it but in Alex's eyes for just a moment a look of pure astonishment appeared before vanishing as if never there.

He fallen silent , deep in thought, missing the hurt look in the Japanese girl's eyes or the departure of everyone else.

A hand on his shoulder woke him up from his thoughts, turning around he saw his blonde roommate standing there with a smile.

"That was quite rude Alexander" the blonde said sternly "Ignoring Tohsaka right after she explained something to you" his blue eyes looked coldly at his roommate who's face suddenly turned pale.

"Oh crap" Alex muttered face-palming himself "I've done it again" his hand clenched as he got abruptly hurried to the door.

"Hey Alex! Where are you going?!" the Weinberg called to his roommate who was already hurrying outside.

A long moment later the blonde boy caught with his freind and caught his shoulder.

"Alex!" he said sounding concerned.

"Not now Corvus.. I have to apologize to her right now" he said his usually flat voice filled with distress "I'll explain it to her" he said before quickening his pace.

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria he was gritted with murmurs.

He did not care for them, his gaze turned around until he saw her, seating behind a table with Elizabeth and Shirou.

Without hesitating Alexander walked to the table, gaining an annoyed look from the Tohsaka and the other girl, Shirou simply looked at him questioningly.

"Miss Tohsaka" the Alstreim spoke as he reached the table.

"What do you want?" Rin asked him darkly not looking at him.

"I am sorry" was the reply.

"What?!" she looked up at him causing him to see her puffy red eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you Miss Tohsaka" he repeated bowing his head.

The black haired girl huffed narrowing her eyes.

"Why should I forgive you? You were just rude to me!" her voice trembled as a tear formed in her eye.

He bowed his head in shame "I'm really sorry" he said biting his lip "I didn't mean too.. I swear".

She didn't say anything, averting her eyes from him.

"I'm really sorry" he said again "It's not that I wanted to ignore you.. It's just that what you said caught my interest.. And I kinda have this problem, when something catching my interests my brain simply goes into overdrive.. It's not medical or anything just a bad habit" he said bowing to her.

"I'm really sorry".

He watched her carefully, waiting for her response.

Slowly she looked up from her trey and up to him, her eyes still wet from her tears.

"Is that really true?" she asked, surpassing a hiccup.

The boy nodded "Yeah.. It's a really bad habit of mine.. Grandfather scolded me numerous times but I just find it so difficult to not think about something that's really interest me" a chuckle escaped him.

"I've once ignored lady Barthomeloi when she payed a visit to my grandfather.."

At that Rin couldn't help but laugh, her body shaking with laughter.

Behind him Corvus was laughing like a madman.

Liz and Shirou looked at them as if they lost their minds.

"What so funny?" the redhead asked felling left out and not liking it one bit.

"Oh sorry Watanabe" Corvus who finally calmed down raised his hands to placate the redhead.

"It's just that Lady Barthomeloi is one of the most powerful magi in the world.. And imagining this guy here ignoring her" he burst into another fit of gigles.

Wiping her eyes Tohsaka looked at the black haired boy, his gaze still unfilching as he watched her carefully.

She breathed deeply letting a smile to spread to her face.

"Very well.. I'll forgive you" she said "But on one condition".

Alexander said nothing, waiting for her to finish.

"You'll tell me what exactly caught your attention".

His eyes widened before a genuine smile spread over his face.

"Sure" he replied "It was what you said about the difference between us and the magi of old.. I thought that if what you said is true .. Since the more we understand the more we can do, and just because we don't know something now doesn't mean that we won't understand it in the future... We're only limited by our own understanding, right? We can achieve all they could and more" his voice rose up in excitement.

Rin nodded in enthusiasm" Yeah! And since they could do something through sheer amount of energy it means we can do the same if we'll research it and understand it.. We don't know even half of what's possible with aether" she continued his thought.

As they continued to talk Corvus couldn't help but shake his head, a small smile on his futures.

* * *

In the next days the two kids could be seen talking after every lesson, speaking about magic and different tidbits of knowledge, their eyes lightened up as they talked.

"You two are so much alike it's scary" Corvus said out loud as he stretched on his bed, his gaze toward the moon outside.

Alexander nodded "Yeah, she is the first one with who I was able to talk about the subjects so freely" he replied closing his eyes.

"Pfft" the Weinberg snorted "Only you nerds can enjoy studying so much" he said.

"Actually, I think magic is fun" Shirou suddenly spoke from his bed excitedly"I mean it's all so exciting! And tomorrow we are finally getting to finalize the memory partition and thought acceleration!"

Corvus laughed lightly.

"Nah Shirou, unlike the two of us those two would be talking the same way about math" he made a disgusted face.

"**Lights out**!" the bellow from their consular resounded in their room before the lights suddenly went out.

"Ugh. Whatever" Weinberg said a little annoyed "I guess it's really time to sleep".

"It sure is, I could sleep for weeks straight after all the studies they make us go through" Shirou said before turning around.

"Good night guys".

"Good night" the two replied before closing their eyes as well.

Before long their calm breathes filled the air.

* * *

"Now listen up kiddos!" the instructor's voice resounded in the classroom "It's finally the day you'll preform the memory partition and thought acceleration! This is your first true steps as magi!" he took a deep breath his eyes moving to gaze on e each one of them.

"Do remember the more partitions you'll be able to create the better you'll be able to preform, but even if you can't do too many right now you will be able to modify it in the future".

The class was silently listening, caught by the moment.

"Remember to take it slowly, I don't want any brain damage here you get it?" he asked rhetorically.

"Now begin, relese the potential hidden in your brain".

At once the room filled with prana as the kids activated their circuits, calling the Aether forth.

David G. Smith watched them carefully a small smirk on his face, the light of the rising sun washing over his face, reveling the small dark glint in his cold eyes.

* * *

End of chapter 3

Just a small note, in no way did Alex or Rin make a discovery,they just understood something well known to the magi association


	6. Chapter 4

**Fate : ****Alternative.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.**

**An : Thank for all the support!**

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

"The inclusion of magecraft into the world of science brought a huge wave of modernization to the world" the instructor's voice was cold and somewhat monotonous but the children seating in front of him didn't seem to care, their eyes on him.

"Technology which until then was only in its first stages or only in science fiction became available, medical innovations started to pop one after the other as through magecraft many obstacles were nullified. The first human manned shuttle has been launched five years before it should have been possible" his voice droned further, getting into more detail of the various advances of the last fifty years.

The class were listening though none of them were taking notes. For people who's thought speed and memory were extraordinary there was no need for it.

The lecture ended with the instructor suddenly stopped his pacing his eyes narrowed.

"You're free to go on a break" he announced before turning and walking through the doors.

Corvus slowly got up, his eyes lazily turning to where his freinds were seating.

Shirou was writing something to himself, his gaze focused on the paper in front of him.

Liz was reading some book about world war one.

He was about to call to Alex and turned around only to see the seat empty.

A small smile appeared on his face as he turned toward the far right corner where the Tohsaka heir was seated, fully expecting to see the boy there talking with her about some piece of magical or scientific data, just like he did every day for the last month.

To his surprise, while the Japanese girl was indeed seated there she wasn't talking to his dark haired freind. Instead three books were opened before her and she was scribbling to a notebook in front of her.

Alex wasn't there.

Corvus frowned, this wasn't like the boy at all.

Slowly he got up and walked to the Tohsaka.

"Hey Rin" he called to her.

She looked up "Oh Corvus, what's going on?" she asked.

"Umm.. Did you perhaps see where Alex went?".

She frowned before shaking her head lightly, her twin tails following suit.

"No, I didn't" she said "Maybe he went to the bathroom".

"Hmm, perhaps" he said before shaking his shoulders.

"Well no matter, l won't disturb you from your studies" he said before turning to leave lifting his hand as he did.

He walked down the stairs and towards the dorms, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the light breeze ruffling his short hair.

Before walking into the dorms he decided to make a detour through the small forest behind it to enjoy the fresh air.

He turned to the left circling the dorm before turning to the right and to the small trope leading to the woods when he heared a voice.

The voice sounded cold, uncaring even but he could hear the small undertone of red hot anger barely contained.

Unable to discern the words, his curiosity got the better of him causing him to walk toward the voice.

When he did, he froze.

There standing in the middle of the trees was Alexander, his hand gripping his cellphone his hand white am expression of pure hatred on his face.

"You don't have to remind me" his voice was cold "My studies are going well,I won't disappoint you, we both know I can't" his breathing was heavy.

The person on the other side said something causing the boy to clench his hand.

"Fine! You reminded me though we both know I don't need it!" he gritted his teeth "But you'll have to uphold your end of the bargain as well".

The man replied to him and Alex breathed deeply, his face going pale for a moment.

When he spoke again his voice was mick, cowered.

"Yes sir, I am sorry" he apologized "But I promise I won't dissapoint you.. I swear".

The man said something.

"Of course, as you say.. Grandfather" he said before ending the call.

Suddenly as if a dam in him broke his contorted into one of pure rage.

His hand suddenly lightened up with the patterns of the reinforcement spell before he punched the tree right in front of him, leaving a small fist size hall in it.

Corvus stood there mesmerized, feeling as if he stumbled upon something he shouldn't have..

Deciding not to confront his freind about it, waiting for the boy to leave, Corvus decided to return to the dorm, losing all his interest for the walk.

As he walked back he sighed, he knew it wasn't his place to interfere.. What was going inside magi families stayed in the family.

But even so, he felt as if he was betraying his freind by ignoring the matter.

Reaching his room he took the first book he got his hands on before falling deep inside the pages, trying to erase the bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

Seating around a small campfire, the kids were enjoying fried marshmallows.

Shirou slowly munched on the small fluffy confection, enjoying the heat spreading from the flames.

Rin was seating to his right, her hands opened as a small flame was dancing on them.

Corvus was talking to Liz, laughing at something.

Alex sighed, his eyes returning to the medical book on his lap, his eyes narrowing as he tried to read the contents to the light of the fire.

Sighing in frustration he activated his circuits, reinforcing his eyes slightly.

He was about to return to his reading when he was interrupted by Corvus who slowly rose up and approached him.

"Hey.. Alex?" the boy started his voice uncharacteristically lacking his usual liveliness.

Alex looked up, his gray eyes glinting lightly stopping on said blonde.

"Corvus?" he replied unsure of what the boy wanted.

The Weinberg hesitated biting his lip before shaking his head, a smile spreading on his face.

"What are you going to do after this camp? I mean it's less than a month away.." he asked.

Alex raised his eyebrow, surprised by the boy who was obviously going to ask something else before changing his mind.

Deciding that it was none of his business he decided to simply answer the question.

" Me?" he asked rhetorically "I guess I'll return to London.. Probably attend school while studying magecraft with my grandfather until I'll be old enough to attend the clock tower" he replied.

"Oh.. I see" the blonde said nodding "That makes sense. I think it will be the same for me aside from the fact that I'll be returning to Glasgow".

"Ohh.. So you're both going to attend regular school? I thought only we first generation would have to" Shirou's voice broke through the silence.

"Actually Shirou, most magi this day to the same" Rin collected voice sounded a second before she too reached them "There is simply no reason to create special schools when we could study all they need in a regular school" she explained.

The redhead nodded in understanding "Still it's going to be a bit lonely without you guys there" he said "Why is the camp only once anyway?".

"Yeah, why isn't it a yearly activity? I sure would like to have a chance to meet everyone" Corvus said smiling.

"It's not like you can't see them, they live in Fuyuki city after all.. Japan and the United Kingdom do have an alliance after all" Alex said "However I would have to admit that I would've liked to be able to see you all easier" he smiled.

The pale moonlight passed over them,lighting their faces with it's gentle silvery light.

* * *

His eyes narrowed at the paper in front of him.

**24**** : **Name the major superpowers of the world and their assets.

The question just like the final test wasn't difficult it was just long and tedious.

His handwriting was neat and clean, leaving no blobs anywhere.

"_The three great forces of the world.__A: The United States of America. Major asset : Huge industries backed by with money and a core group of magi (the second biggest group) further strengthen by their military alliance with the EU.__B: The Untied Communists Soviets, including the original Ussr and China.__Major assets : the working forces of nearly one billion people (Though less than what they would have without Velber) and totalitarian government giving them the biggest industrial power in the world.__C:The United Kingdom of Britain, while lacking the sheer number of people and money the two other superpowers posses, became a super power due to the magi association headquarters being on its soil. Further strengthen by the joining of the Japanese magi who had ties to the clock tower.__Major asset : The clock tower._Finishing his answer he looked at the number of questions still left and sighed, he had a lot to write.

* * *

_End of chapter 4._

This is the final chapter of this arc, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the beginning of the next arc which will begin in a time skip.

To the guests.

I really appreciate your support but unfortunately I can't reply to you in a pm without an account.


	7. Interlude

**Fate : Alternative.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.**

**Interlude.**

* * *

She looked at him with wide eyes, her face covered in blodd, body trembling, the betrayel hurting her deeper than the wounds inflicted upon her by the man in front of her.

The golden glow of her blade slowly began to reveal itself, showing it's majestic features.

The man behind her didn't hesitate, his hand raised up he spoke again.

"By my third command seal I order you again" his voice was cold "Saber, destroy.. The holy grail".

A cry of pain and anger escaped her even as her own body disobeyed her, her hands moved against her will causing her blade to glow as it released the power stored in side of it.

"Nooooo!" her scream pierced the air, but their was nothing she could do.

Her eyes grew wide as the energy from _her _blade impacted the golden object, her only hope.

The man stood there, his hand shielding his face from the debris bad dust coming his own way.

He did it.. He won.

He looked up to the sky, expecting to see nothing but the dark heavens of the night.

Instead, his eyes widened in horror.

"That can't.. " he muttered, taking in the dark hole in the skies, surrounded by omnias red light.

And from the hole a substance darker than the darkest night began to pour down, flooding the town under it.

"It can't be" his voice trembled "It's impossible".

But he couldn't deny what he saw, the substance spreading further and further creating cursed fire wherever it touched.

In his horror and desperation he ran into the inferno, he runs between the burning bodies, desperately trying to find someone who's still alive, tears pouring from his eyes.

And then he saw him, a boy walking toward him slowly.

He walked between the flames and screams, his red hair darkened by the grime, casting aside his feelings.

He walked slowly as if in a trance, his eyes glassed before his legs gave up and he fell down.

The man caught up with the boy, his eyes full of hope.

The boy's condition was dire, there was no way to save him.. Not without something drastic.

And when it was done and the boy raised his hand up, the man couldn't help but smile..

He was saved.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay and the short chapter.. Next chapter will focus on Alexander once again.


	8. chapter 6

**Fate:Alternative.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.**

**Chapter 6.**

**An : I will apologize in advance if any content of the story will somehow offend, this is not my intention I am just writing a story I am not trying to advocate any stance.**

* * *

The wind was ruffling ruffling the tree tops, causing the green leaves to ruslte lightly before coming through the window as a pleasant breeze, cooling the faces of the twenty children occupying the room.

In the very front of the room, in front of a desk an elderly man, his eyes covered by thick trimmed glasses was seating.

The twenty students looked at him with interest, his voice carrying softly through the classroom.

"The event known today as the" Velber invasion' changed our world forever" he smiled softy reminiscing about his days of youth.

Shaking his head from his memories he continued the lecture.

"In 1953, Joseph Stalin the leader of the communist party has undergone a Cerebro Vascular accident, causing him to loose the control over his body. We of the free world were awaiting to hear of the demise of the monster who threatened the world. However due to the intervention of the by then already known magi of the soviet union his life was saved and he continued to lead the soviet union till his death in 1983 at the ripe old age of ninety" his voice was weary.

"And of course his survival caused for many more people dying under his iron boot. President Ronald Raegen of the United States called for a conference with the British prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and the other leaders of the free world regarding the danger that the soviet union represents however nothing came out of the conference nor did the communist forces went to war"

"Those magi.. They really are the spawn of the devil" a blonde boy said out loud from the first row his blue eyes burning "It's too bad that the United States and the UK didn't agree to purge them all".

"Oh yeah?!" another boy seating near the edge called to him rising from his table "So does that mean you believe magi aren't human? Or do you think they do not contribute to society? It is their abilities that let humanity move years forward ahead! Do you know how many people were saved due to the tech created by them?" his hand moved to adjust his glasses.

The blonde didn't stay silent.

" Oh.. We have a magus lover!" he bited darkly "Followers of the devil don't have human rights! They are to be purged! You are just blind to what they are doing.. They are making us dependent on them! And soon they will take control of us all! The holy church will not stand for it!".

From the last row another boy his face a mask of indifference was keeping quiet as he watched everything unfold.

The blonde boy was the son of a well known parliament official who stood in the way of the clock tower, there were even rumors circling in the clock tower that the man was an agent of the church, thus his son's opinion wasn't surprising at all.

No, what was surprising was the stance of the boy with the glasses who was defending magi even though he himself was not.

Making a note to himself to check it later he returned his attention to the elderly teacher who was trying without success to calm the class as it erupted into chaos and cacophony of noises.

He moved a hand through his dark hair before checking his watch.

Just as he did the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson and with it the end of the school day.

He slowly rose up from his seat his hands moving to adjust his glasses when he heard his name being called.

Turning, he saw it was the blonde boy who called to him.

"You! Alstreim! What do you think? " the boisterous blonde called to him.

Alexander looked at him, a small smile playing on his face.

"I am not sure" he replied "However one way or another I am glad that the church isn't in control of the Islands" the boy said before walking out without waiting to hear the boy's retort.

He walked down the hallway, his eyes glossing over the people around him as his mind was thinking about something else.

The relationship between the church and the clock tower was never good, even before the reavel of magecraft to the world they constantly tried to undermine each other.

Now however it became even more volatile, since the church now had to maintain their policy of no magic, which forced them to introduce the few magi that worked with them as saints.

This situation brought about the birth of numerous new factions calling for death to magic users.

He shook his head in amusement at the thought, these people believed they could somehow threaten modern magi with what they have.

However this situation still caused many families to prefer, at least for their children in school to conceal them being magi.

Alexander walked down the stairs when a hand touched his shoulder.

Turning around he was gritted to the brown eyes behind round glasses of the kid from his class.

"Hey Alex" the boy said, smiling lightly "Can we talk for a bit?" he said lightly scratching his brown hair.

Alex nodded with a smile "Sure, what is it?"

The other boy looked sheepish.

"It is something I would prefer to talk privately about" he said looking down embarrassed.

The concealed magus nodded "Lead the way" he replied, his curiosity picked.

They walked outside and out of the school gate where they stopped not from a small park which was currently empty.

Alexander waited for the boy to speak, his eyes taking the surroundings carefully just as he was taught.

"Well" the boy started "You know the debate we had in class?".

The magus snorted "If you can call that a debate, more like some radical spewing nonsense and you rising to his bait Theo, I wonder what made you do that? It's unlike you"

The boy looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah" he mumbled "I guess it is.. It's just that the way he talked about humans.. As if their lives were nothing.. It really pissed me off".

"Understandable" the black haired boy said "However it's not the first time Abbott has voiced his thoughts.. And yet this is the first time you reacted like this" his finger moved to tap on his chin.

"Does that mean it became personal? Did you discover that you're a magus yourself? Or maybe one of your sibilings?" he asked.

Theo looked at him in wonder "How did you know?" he asked while nodding "Yeah my brother was found out to be capable of magecraft.."

"I see.. And you've called me here to tell me about it? Why?" he asked lifting his eyebrow.

"Well we're buddies aren't we?" he said.

Alex snorted but nodded nonetheless.

"For future reference you can shouldn't just blurt something so important to just anyone.." he shook his head before a yawn escaped him.

"Is there anything else? Cause if not I'll be going home..".

The brown haired boy shook his head "That's all.. I just needed to tell that to someone"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Alex assured him "I'll see you tomorrow then" he said turning around, lifting his hand as a farewell.

The other boy nodded "Yeah! See you tomorrow" he called to the magus before hurrying away.

* * *

He walked into the mansion calling out a greeting.

"Ah you're home I see" the cold voice of his grandfather reached him from the second floor causing him to jump.

"You're here?!" he asked surprised it wasn't like the old man to be home at this hour.

"Indeed, I came to check on _him_" he said the last word with some disdain.

"Is he alright?" the boy asked.

"Stable, nothing changed.." the old man said passing him by "You did well".

He bowed his head to the old man.

"I'll be leaving now" the old magus said "Do not forget the lesson you have with Fraga".

Alex simply nodded, saying nothing.

Only when he heared the engine noise vanishing in the distance did he allow himself to walk up to the second floor where he walked down the hallway before entering the furthest door on the right.

The spacious room was full with numerous medical devices, monitors and even a single drone which was tending to the room itself.

In the middle of the room, lying on the single bed and covered in a white blanket was a young boy with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes, a single tube connected him to the infusion tube.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bead near the boy's hand Alexander took the boy's hand in his own, a small smile on his face.

"Hey Nat" he spoke softly as if afraid to wake the boy up "How are you today? My school day was hectic to say the least, could you believe that we had double period in history? I am attending a regular school to study science not history".

He continued talking to the comatose boy, telling him about the school and his freinds.

Finally after some time talking he squeezed the boy's hand.

"Don't worry Nat.. I'll find a way to cure you.. I didn't dissapoint you when I fulfilled my agreement with the old man and now you're stabilized.. I promise I won't dissapoint you.." he squeezed the hand one last time before getting up and leaving a small soft smile on his face.

* * *

The nineteen years old looked at her protégé standing in front of her in his sports clothes.

Or should she say lying on the floor?

She moved a single stray red hair from her face.

"Not good enough, you need to put more effort into your counterstrike! You can't always depend on magecraft!" she told him as he slowly struggled to get up on his legs.

"Ugh.. I thought you said you'll go easy on me Mcremitz" he muttered as he cradled his bruised hand.

"Your enemies won't go easy on you! The church's lapdogs or the American magi! Not to mention the communist soldiers! This training was requested by Lord Alstreim you should be grateful he cares enough".

"Fine, fine" he shook his head "Let's go another round then" he said moving into a stance "And I'll show you how much I improved in the last year" he said darkly.

"Bring it on" the woman called to him as she broke into a sprint.

* * *

The room was dark, not having a single lamp.

A dark shape was bowing it's head before someone.

"How is the plan going?" a deep voice asked, his Russian lightly accented.

"We're nearly over with our preparations.. When _it _will start we will be ready" the bowing shape said.

"That is good.. We can't allow any of the others to get their hands on it. The rest will destroy us the moment they will get _it_" the commanding voice sounded again.

"Do not worry, even though we are numbered your abilities more than cover for that".

The commanding voice nodded.

"Very well, dismissed".

"By your leave sir Generalisimo" the first shape saluted before leaving the dark room.

* * *

End of chapter 6.


	9. Chapter 7

**Fate :Alternative.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.**

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

The sun was barely rising, when the door to the spacious mansion opened, letting the young black haired boy in.

His face was glistening with sweat, a wet towel on his shoulder.

As he walked in, a cold voice coming from the kitchen called his name.

"You're back Alexander" the voice of the old magus resounded, coming closer.

"Indeed grandfather" the boy replied, turning toward the kitchen from where the old man was coming from.

The man looked him up from head to toe, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Ah, a heir befitting of our ancient house."

Alexander said nothing, his face a mask of indifference.

The old man smiled wider now, nodding his head.

"Go wash yourself and come down for breakfast.." he said before turning around, walking toward the dining room.

Nodding the boy walked toward the stairs.

Walking up his gaze fell on the portraits of the old lords and ladies of the family.

The further up he went the older the portraits were, he stopped in front of the oldest one they had were a man his hair as dark as the night looked proudly forward his gray eyes piercing.

A small sign gave the man's name.

"Alexander Alstreim, student to Lady Morgan Le Fey".

Looking at his namesake the boy couldn't help but feel admiration to the man, a man who was said to have surpassed even his own master as a healer.

"One day, I'll surpass you" he muttered averting his eyes before resuming his walk.

Opening the heavy wooden doors to his room he walked through them, his eyes taking the luxury he lived in.

The heavy Victorian furniture and the velvet curtains gave the room a feeling of majesty.

He took the things he needed for a bath and turned around toward a side door.

Fifteen minutes later he walked out, clean and refreshed, his hair carefully dried.

Walking out he descended the stairs, turning toward the dining room, a large room furnished with heavy Victorian furniture like the rest of the manor.

He walked past a few bookcases filled to the brim with various books on various topics and toward the long table, on the far side of which in front of the window, sipping tea was the old man.

Taking his seat on the opposite of the side of the table, Alexander turned to the side where a man in dark butler clothes hurriedly brought him a hot cup of tea.

"Thank you George" the young magus said pleasantly.

The man bowed lightly "Your breakfast will be ready soon sir".

Alexander nodded, turning his attention to the old magus seating in front of him.

Taking the steaming cup of tea, he carefully took a sip in silence, waiting for the old man to speak.

For a long moment the man said nothing, his eyes buried in a book in front of him.

Finally the man looked up.

"How was your workout today?" he asked, his voice as cold as always.

"It was alright, nothing out of the ordinary" was the equally cold reply.

Nodding the man took another sip "What are you studying now?".

"I am reading the accounts of the healer Fergus Mac Aine from the ninth century about soul cancers, though I have to say his observations are lacking.. He doesn't go into the reasons for the condition existence nor any way to at least stop the spreading" the boy replied a faint smile appeared on his face as spoke.

The older man's eyes glimmed a little at the topic.

"Indeed, Fergus's accounts while intersing do lack in content since he lacked enough test subjects.. However in an account written by Lady Morgan she clearly explains the reasons for the existence of soul cancers and their consequences. You can take the writings from my study later.. It is the most extensive work on the condition unmatched by any later works however she does not outline any definitive treatment either, though some of the theories she brings were used later to create both a treatment and a way to stabilize the affected".

Alexander nodded in interest "I'll make sure to take them, thank you grandfather for the opportunity".

The old man nodded "I am glad to see you're taking your studies seriously, thus I decided to give you a little something .. I'll be teaching how to stabilize the condition of a person affected by said condition.. I am not immortal and your work to find a cure for your half-brother might take years after all.. So read her work then come to my study we'll start our lesson there" the man said before taking another sip.

The doors opened and the butler walked in, carrying treys which he carefully placed in front of the boy.

Bowing the man left.

Alexander however did not spare even a glance to the food, his eyes focused on the man in front of him.

"I thank you grandfather for this opportunity, but if I may ask.. Why won't you simply heal Nat?" he asked the question carefully, dreading the older man's words.

The old magus narrowed his eyes, his bushy brows covering half his eyes.

"You've asked me to help him not once nor twice... Have my answer changed? I told you time after time that I won't be sparing any effort to save this _offspring _of my fulish son, if you want him cured you'll have to do it yourself, you should be grateful that I even stabilized him" the man's voice was now cold and hard as a stone.

Alexander felt something rising within him but quickly suppressed it, he couldn't afford to get on the old magus's bad side not when he needed him to guide him in the way of magecraft and healing..

The old man turned back to his book, and Alexander having nothing else to do turned his attention to the food in front of him.

After finishing the meal and thanking both the butler and the cook he walked toward his grandfather's study to take the writings the old man told him about.

Finding the bounded parchment in a small leather case, he walked out and headed to his study.

It was a spacious room, with four bookcases filled to the brim with books, devoid of any personal possessions aside from a single framed picture on the table.

He took his seat, carefully taking the manuscript from its case and laying it on the table in front of him.

For a moment his gaze stopped on the picture where he Corvus Rin and Shirou were all smiling, the Japanese boy making a v sign in the background.

Smiling he turned his attention to the manuscript.

The language was ancient gaelic causing him to sigh.

Shaking his head he narrowed his eyes, it was time for some work.

* * *

She left the school gates, her black hair billowing in the Wind wind.

She walked quickly through the heavy populated parts of the newer sector of the city.

To all her sides people were walking, the shops were bustling the activitiy, small children running in the streets.

She passed the local mall when she heared her name being called.

"Rin!"

Rin turned around, a smile appearing on her face at the sound of the voice.

From the mall a girl, her hair tied in pigtails clothed in black school uniform ran toward her, her brown eyes twinkling in happiness.

"Miyuki!" she called back surprised walking toward the approaching girl.

The girl came running toward her, jumping on her with a hug.

"Long time no see, how have you been?" the girl asked letting off her hug.

Rin smiled "I've been quite well, however I wasn't expecting to see you here! What are you doing here?" she asked.

The girl smiled "We're on a school trip! My class is just there in the mall, stopped to eat something" she explained.

"You've come here to Fuyuki all the way from Amakusa for a school trip?" the Tohsaka asked surprised.

"Yup, we're going to be here until tomorrow!" the girl said cheerfully "How about you come spend some time with us?" she asked.

Rin thought for a moment before nodding "Why not?" she replied "But I don't have much time" she added.

The other girl nodded "Sure, come on I'll introduce you to my class" she tugged Rin by the sleeve dragging the girl with her.

"It will be just like then when we met in Kobe!" she giggled.

Rin nodded saying nothing, letting the other girl do all the talk.

They reached the mall where Miyuki dragged her to a small family restaurant where the rest of her class were seating, enjoying a meal.

When they entered, a young woman her brown eyes stern approached them, a look of disapproval sent toward Mayumi.

"Sanada Mayumi" the woman's voice was stern "Where did you go?" her hand moved to adjust her glasses.

"Umm Saegusa sensei" the energetic girl from before vanished under the galre of the teacher "I'm.. I am sorry" she bowed her head "I just noticed somone I know" she explained.

The teacher turned to the Tohsaka "I hope my student didn't cause you any trouble miss.. "

"Tohsaka... Rin Tohsaka" she replied smiling "And no it was no trouble at all.. On the contrary I was happy to see Miyuki again".

The woman nodded, a slight smile tugging on her face "Very well" she said her gaze turning back to her student.

"That however doesn't excuse your actions miss Sanada" her voice returned to stern "We will have words about it after.. Now however go and enjoy yourself" she said letting the two to pass.

After introducing her to the class they talked for some time, after which thru proceeded to walk through the city, Rin acting as their guide showing them the interesting parts of the city.

When they finished the sun has already started to set, the group bid Farwell to their new acquaintance.

Rin walked the few streets to her house in the foreigner district of the city.

She passed through the Iron gates unlocking the door and walking in.

"I'm home!" she called as she took off her shoes.

"Welcome home One Sama!" the voice that sounded from the living room caused Rin to smile.

"You're already finished with club activities Sakura?" Rin asked her sister who walked out to grit her.

"It's already pretty late, what about you? It's not like you to return that late..".

"I met Sanada san.. Showed her and her class around" Rin explained smiling at the purple haired girl.

"Oh that's must've been a nice surprise ! Ever since the two of you met two years ago you've been quite freindly" Sakura said smiling "By the way I made some food it's on the kitchen table".

Rin smiled brightly "Thanks Sakura! I'll take it to father's studythen.. I have much to study" she replied.

Sakura's face twitched, her hand clutching the door "You're going to study thaumatugry again?" she asked a note of sadness in her voice.

Rin either didn't notice it or simply decided to ignore it.

"Yeah of course! I will become a great magus!" she said smiling sending her sister a wink.

Sakura bit her lip "Please stop one sama" she mumbled.

Rin lifted her eyebrow looking at her eleven years old sister "What?" she asked.

"I.." Sakura's voice rose up "I asked you to stop studying magic" she said.

Rin's eyes narrowed "What brought this on Sakura?" she asked.

"Nothing... It's just that.. Magecraft brought to our family nothing but grief! It took father from us! If I will loose you two" she tugged on her hair.

Rin sighed approaching her sister and giving her a hug.

"Don't worry Sakura I won't be leaving you, I promise" she soothed her sister "I won't make you study magecraft if you don't want to.. But I am the heir to the Tohsaka family.. It's my duty and dream to become a magus that will surpass father and our ancestors.. But I promise you I'll never abandon you... Don't worry" she told her sister.

The girl hugged her tightly saying nothing.

They set there Rin carefully patting her head.

There was no need for more words, they simply set there enjoying each other's presence.. The last of their family.

She closed her eyes, resting her head on the other girl's head "Don't worry Sakura, I'll keep you safe".

* * *

The man coughed, his hand clutching his chest.

"Old man are you alright?" the redhead boy held the man's hand.

"Shirou" the man coughed again "I, remember how I met you there.. In the flames caused by my mistake.. By my inability to stop the disaster" he closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath.

"Can you imagine my shock when I learned that the boy I saved had his circuits awakened already? Not only that but the memory partition has already been finalized? While your memories were lost and we were unable to determined your family I decided to train you.. It would've been disrespectful to whoever you were before if I wouldn't, I gave you all I could.. However Shirou I want you to try and lead a normal life believe me it's better that you don't get entangled in the clock tower's webs" a painful cough erupted from the man.

Shirou nodded, his eyes closed.

"Don't worry.. I won't get entangled, I am to be a hero of justice after all" he answered smiling.

Kiritsugu closed his eyes, saying nothing.

After a moment Shirou noticed the man was asleep.

Shaking his head the boy got up and turned off the light.

Before walking out he turned around.

"Rest well old man" he said before walking out.

* * *

End of chapter 7.

An :So Sakura wasn't given to the Matou.. Shirou was trained properly but still wants to be a hero of justice.


	10. chapter 8

**Fate : Alternative.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.**

**An : just wanted to point that the way magic works here was partially inspired by the irregular in magic highschool anime. **

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

The sound of the wind howling from outside coupled with the noise of him turning pages were like balm to his distressed mind.

He scribbled on the paper, his hand furiously running across it, leaving diagrams and schemes in its wake.

He stopped for a moment, biting his lip as he slowly dribbled with the pen on the table. All across him books were scattered open.

A sigh escaped him as he shook his head in dismay, taking the paper from the table he crumpled the paper throwing it to his right, where a small mountain of scrapped papers were lying.

He looked to the left, where on the table a small stack of papers were neatly arranged, filled with dark ink.

His eyes stopped right behind them, where the picture of his freinds stood.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked the faces smiling to him from the photo "Or is it selfish of me?".

Another sigh escaped him and he slowly got up from the chair, stretching his limbs.

He left the study and walked toward the room where his brother was lying motionless surrounded by the most advanced medical magic equipment available.

He approached the sleeping boy and took his hand.

For a while he just set there, looking at the comatose boy's face.

"I am sorry Nat" he muttered sadly "I failed you... You have every right to be angry with me but I can't continue seeing you like this.. So I'll do what I have to do, even if that means I won't see you again..".

Saying this he left the room quickly, small tears falling out of his eyes.

He entered his study once again taking the cell phone that was laying on the table.

Dialing a number he waited three seconds until someone on the other side answered.

" Corvus, I've thought about what you proposed.. Please tell your honored father that we accept" he told his old freind.

"Grandfather did not only agree, he was ecstatic, don't worry"

"Oh you're coming to London soon? Then we'll meet there... See you then Corvus".

The line disconnected.

Letting the phone fall on the table Alexander sighed, falling heavily on his chair.

"It's for the better" he muttered "isn't it?"

The howl of the wind was his only reply.

* * *

Walking through the ornamented doors he found himself in the bustling halls of the finest thaumaturgy institution.

The entrance hall, just like any other part of the tower richly decorated, showing off the wealth of generations of magi with the marble floor and golden decoration all over the room.

He scanned the hall, trying to find two people among the swarm of students walking around in the traditional clock tower uniform of white shirt and long robe like overcoat.

Finally he spotted them, standing in the far corner talking to a young student.

He walked toward them, making a beeline through the countless people.

The younger of the two spotted him and lifted his hand waving at him.

Alexander carefully examined the boy with his pristine formal attire completed with a dark tie and his nearly military style blonde hair.

"Long time no see Corvus" he greeted his freind who smiled widely before turning to the older man who just finished talking to the student.

The Alstreim bowed his head to the man "It's an honor to meet you lord Weinberg".

Regulus Weinberg examined him from under his thick rimmed golden glasses, his gaze causing the boy to want to dissappear as the older blonde examined him.

Finally after a long moment the man nodded, a small smile appearing in the corner of his mouth.

"A pleasure to meet you as well young Alstreim, I heared from your respected grandfather you are quite talented in the healing arts"

Alexander felt his cheeks redden at the compliment.

"Thank you sir" he replied bowing.

The man nodded motioning the two kids to walk forward.

"Let us be on our way, I have a meeting in twenty minutes".

The two complied and started to walk toward the decorated doors leading to the heart of the facility.

As they walked the older man started asking the Alstreim questions about his education and knowledge.

"I see you're taking your studies seriously, that is good".

Alexander nodded "Thank you sir, may I ask if your meeting has anything to do with your latest theory about the manipulation of thaumatrugy?".

The man stopped peering at the kid "You've read it? That's unexpected for a thirteen years old.. Also this isn't just a theory anymore, it was proven to be true by Lady Barthomeloi one week ago"

Alexander eyes grew wide "So magecraft really is the usage of data? We manipulate the world as if it was a program? We can reverse the fabric of reality?" his voice was filled with awe.

The older man smile grew at the barrage of questions "Indeed, it also means that magecraft can be used easily outside of earth... It was proven by Lady Lorelei, she reversed a nuclear explosion by causing the atoms to return to their original state" the man shook his head in amusement "Crazy woman this one".

Corvus for his part wasn't fazed, he knew about all of this beforehand. But he couldn't help but smirk at the shock clear on his freinds face.

"There is a reason why Lady Lorelei is considered the world's leading nuclear scientist.. ".

Before Alexander had the chance to say anything they arrived in front of another set of decorated doors where the older Weinberg stopped.

"Go enjoy yourself, I'll meet the two of you after the meeting and then we'll talk" the last part was said looking at the Alstreim.

The two kids nodded.

"Good, I'll see you later" the man said before opening the doors and walking in, leaving the two alone.

"Six years and yet you're still the same bookworm you always were" the blonde was the first to break the silence.

Alexander smirked "And you are still as lazy as ever and still look as if you'll be leaving for the military any day".

The two laughed lightly together.

"Be it as it may it's damn good to see you again man, I've not seen anyone else of the group either... I've heared you decided to dusty computer science? " Alexander said, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Yeah.. I have some idea I am working on.. One which if will work can revolutionize the entire way we do stuff" the blonde muttered before falling silent.

The two continued talking about their various fileds of study when the blonde suddenly stopped.

They stood there silent.

After a moment he looked at his freind "Your decision.. Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

Alexander's disposition turned grim "Yes.. It's for the best" he replied "As much as I hate to admit it, it might take me years to finish my research.. I can't let my brother stay comotose for the chance that I might finish it soon".

Corvus nodded "I understand, my father had made the preparations already.. I hope you won't regret it".

Alexander nodded as well "I sure hope so.. I really do".

* * *

"Welcome lord Weinberg, it's an honor having you here ".

"Lord Elmeloi, it's a pleasure meeting you in person I've heard a lot about you" the blonde man greeted back.

"I doubt that anything you've heared is worth mentioning compared to your achievements" the man said moving his glass back up.

Regulus smiled lightly "Don't sell yourself short Waver Velvet, you might not posses the magical capacity to reach Lorelei's level but your theoretical knowledge and teaching skills are highly thought upon".

Lord Elmeloi just sighed, relaxing back into his chair "Please take a sit lord Weinberg, since you came all the way here to talk to me I guess this isn't just a visit?"

Regulus nodded "Indeed, I am here to talk about the fourth grail war, specifically your servant" he stated as he took a seat in front of the man.

Waver's eyes narrowed "What about him?" he asked.

"Nothing special, but there is one thing I am curious about... It was Alexander the great correct?" after getting a nod he continued "In your opinion, was he more like his legend had him or was he like he was in real life?" his closed his hands putting them on the table.

That caught the other magus off guard "How would you expect me to know?" he asked "Not like I met him back when he was alive" he snorted.

"Of course, and yet I am still interested in your own opinion"

Lord Elmeloi sighed "I can't be sure.. But I doubt he was exactly like in life.. No I daresay he is a projection of the legend... Why do you ask?"

The blonde told him causing the other man to widen his eyes.

"So that's why.. All these military research..." he muttered.

The Weinberg nodded gravely "Indeed, and if you're correct than our situation is even worse than I thought" a sigh escaped him as he slowly got up.

"Please keep the information to yourself lord Elmeloi" he said before turning around "I bid you a good day" then he left the room, leaving a distressed magus inside.

* * *

They set in a small restaurant, eating in silence.

It was only after all three finished their coffy that the older man decided to talk.

"So Alexander" Lord Weinberg's voice was warm "You've decided that giving your brother away to a family of magi who are in a need of an heir is better than continuing working on a cure since you don't know how long it might take.. Correct?"

Said boy nodded "Indeed my lord".

The older man nodded thoughtfully "I believe this to be the right decision, however do you realize the true meaning of this? You won't know to who he was given and should you ever find out you won't be allowed to reveal anything to him, you do realize that?"

Another nod though this time his teeth clenched.

"Very well then, the head of the family will contact your grandfather to decide on the time of the transfer.. You're doing the right thing, another family will be able to heal him.. They even offered lord Weinberg a payment for healing him".

Alexander nodded "I am aware of that".

The magus nodded "Very well then. Now tell me young Alstreim will you stop trying to become a healer? Now that your motivation is gone?" he asked.

The boy shook his head "No, healing magic is my calling and I am too invested in brain healing and my research to stop now".

Regulus nodded, casting a glance at his son who was sitting quietly to his right listening carefully.

"Then our business is concluded" he said before calling for the waiter to pay the bill.

Alexander got up and bowed to both of the blondes "Thank you lord Weinberg for all your help" he said before looking at his friend "And you two Corvus, thank you for helping me, I know this wouldn't be possible without your help".

The younger blonde just smiled making a v sign "Don't worry about it, I'll make sure to collect the favor one day.. Keep in touch".

The Alstreim smiled "We'll do".

"Well, good day to you then young Alstreim... I will be watching your growth with great interests" the oldest of the three said before getting up himself.

"Until we meet again" he said as he existed the caffe.

* * *

End of chapter 8.


	11. Chapter 9

**Fate :Alternative**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.**

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

He set there, his eyes closed as he listened to the rhythmical humm of the engine, the soft shaking of the tiers.

All around him were others, just like him, clothed in olive green uniforms, a badge of the tower on their shoulders.

In his hands, a small envelope containing his information and the red stamp of clear.

The vehicle stopped and they quickly left it, the dark starless sky greeting them as they laid their gaze upon the complex where they were going to live in for the next three years.

In front of them was a land, surrounded by high walls and covered with barbed wire, watchtowers were build along the walls.

In front of the heavy gate a man was standing, his gray eyes burning in the darkness, his medals gleaming in the night.

As they approached him, Alexander was able to see the man's face.

His jaw was hard and his eyes steely, his mouth was set in a frown. His clothes were perfect, not even a single wrinkle or a speck of dust could be fined on him, the military beret set perfectly on his head served to finalize the impression of the man as a perfectionist.

They stopped in front of him, around a dozen of them, waiting for the man to speak.

The man looked at them for a long moment, his face as hard as a stone, his hands behind his back.

"Listen up kids, you've been brought here for your three mandatory years of training. For those of you who still don't understand what is going on : this is military base designation 'Omega' where you'll be spending the next three years in training before your actual service" his voice was cold, emotionless "I am Colonel William Ainsworth and I am the commander of this facility, any of you brats making problems you'll be answering to me, and believe me your punishment will be nothing to scoff on".

At the mention of his name, murmurs spread out in the group.

"The head of the Ainsworth family!"

"An actual lord of the tower"

A look of annoyance appeared on the colonel's face.

"Silence" he called, causing everyone to fall silent.

"Now, you'll all go in and get yourself a bunk bed.. Get some rest, tomorrow you'll start your day at six sharp. Dismissed" he said before moving to the side, letting the teens to walk in.

Alexander walked through the gates, his eyes taking in the interior of the facility.

All around him were fileds filled with different kind of structures, from ruined buildings to open fileds with barbed wires and watch towers.

On the far side of the base he noticed three towering buildings, each having a number from one to three on them.

He walked with the flood toward the building designated with the Roman numeral for 1.

The doors opened automatically before them, letting them into a long corridor lined with doors on both sides, with small nameplates.

Reaching the end of corridor, they stopped in front of split path, a small sign letting them know to continue to the left, where the sleeping quarters are located.

They reached another corridor, rooms on both sides, with another sign overhead, letting them know this was their sleeping quarters.

Alex reached to the closest door opening it.

He was greeted by a relatively big room, with eight empty bunk beds and a single large window, he put his duffle bag on the closest one to the door and quickly fished out a book from it, seating himself to read.

Only after an hour he looked up, surprised to see the room was still empty.

Shrugging, he suppressed a yawn before returning his attention to the book.

As the wind entered through the window, it caressed softly the pages of the book and the hair of the now sleeping youth.

* * *

The silence in the car was deafening, not a word was exchanged between the two young occupants.

Leo sighed as he glanced for the thousand time at his two charges seating on the back chairs.

He couldn't help but remember a scene just like that, but unlike back then it was a much sadder family seating there.

Still it could've been worse, should Kotomine have gotten custody of the sisters he didn't want to think what kind of childhood they would have.

The car moved swiftly on the road, the wheels slick.

From time to time the black haired girl glanced at her sister who was simply looking out of the window without a word.

"Sakura" she muttered sadly.

The girl didn't reply, her eyes seemingly focused on the view.

They arrived at the airport and stopped, the redhead parked the car and quickly opened the door for the two of them before proceeding to get the baggage out.

As they proceeded through the terminal security he noted with interest at how different where the security procedures from the ones they had passed through last time.

"I am glad the magi were able to prevent the terrorist back in nine eleven" he mumbled "I don't even want to think what kind of security drag we would have to pass through if they did".

Shaking his head, he stopped as they arrived to the entrance to the terminal where they had to bid the older girl farewell.

The girls still didn't say a word to each other and Leo thought they won't say anything either when the younger girl finally turned to her sister.

"Rin.." she said as she approached her last family, her voice was hollow.

Rin turned a small smile on her face "Please Sakura, there is no need to be sad.. It's not like I'll be gone forever, it just three years of training in one of the clock towers training camp.. I'll return to Japan right after" she tried to reassure the other girl.

"But still" Sakura muttered "If you weren't a magus we wouldn't have to be separated..."

The older girl sighed softly "We already talked about it Sakura, I promised you I'll never leave you.. I won't break this promise" she hugged her younger sister.

Sakura nodded hugging the other girl back "I know Rin... I just find it difficult, we never been separated before for so long.. I am sorry" her grip tightened as a tear rolled out of her eye.

"Oh I don't know Sakura , I bet when I'll be back you won't even care" a small smile crossed her face "You'll be busy with highschool and tests and maybe even a boyfriend" she pocked the other girl's forehead.

A small giggle escaped the purple haired girl "Who knows"

Rin closed her eyes for a second as she tightened her hug "I trust you'll study hard and make me proud and listen to what Leo tells you OK?"

Sakura pouted "I am not a little kid anymore Rin" she said through narrowed eyes "Next you'll tell me to brush my teeth and eat my vegetables".

In response Rin snorted "That's too" she said with a wink before releasing the hug "I have to go, my flight is soon.. I'll keep in touch" she said as she got up.

The younger girl nodded, giving her older sister a small final hug "Be careful Rin, and good luck".

Rin flashed her a cheeky smile "Luck is for those without the talent" she said before turning to the redhead.

"Leo, thank you.. I guess we'll see each other in three years.. Please take good care of Sakura".

The man nodded "certainly miss Rin, good luck".

After another nod the dark haired girl ran into the gate, turned around and waved before dissappearing into the bustling terminals.

* * *

Waking up on the book wasn't a very pleasant feeling, his neck was sending quite a few distress signals to his brain.

With a sigh he got up, his eyes automatically moving to the watch on his hand.

It was five am, he had more than enough time to shower and get ready to his first lesson here.

Ten minutes later he was refreshed and dressed in a clean khaki military outfit.

He left his room, walking out and into the corridor they walked yesterday he reached the intersection and turned to the side they skipped yesterday, where a small sign said "Classes and laboratories".

He walked through another corridor, nearly identical to the previous one, his gaze moving between the nameplates until he found the one he was looking for.

Opening it he walked through, finding himself in a classroom that wouldn't have been out of place in any normal school.

Taking a seat in the far back of the room he opened the book from yesterday and imerssed himself in it.

Through the coming minutes the door opened and closed letting the other students in, but it wasn't until an older man walked in, a long white lab coat over his uniform, a monocle on his left eye that the Alstreim looked up from the book.

The man quickly walked toward the front desk, his eyes narrowed as he took in everyone present.

"For future reference" the man started, drawing the attention toward him "When a superior officer comes in you are to stand and salut, you should remember that" his voice was deep and soft, a small smile playing on his face.

"However right now we should start the session, I'll be calling attendance, you are to stand up when your name is called"

He opened a table drawer , taking a small booklet from there.

"Abbot William"

A blonde teen got up, saluting "Present".

"Alstreim Alexander"

Alex got up "Present"

"Brock Graham"

A slim kid got up, his brown hair long stood up "Present"

The officer looked at him with narrowed eyes "You are to cut your hair in according to military regulation before the next lesson".

The boy opened his mouth to protest but a hard look from the man who's fatherly appearance vanished froze him.

"Yes sir" Graham replied, cowered.

The man's smile returned as he nodded.

"Matou Shinji"

A lean Japanese teenager his hair purple got up a small confident smile on his face.

"Present"

"Sakurai Matsuda"

The other only Japanese teen got up, his brown eyes serious.

"Present".

A few more names and all twelve teens were called.

The man nodded, satisfied.

"My name is Major Malcolm Davis, and I will be your medical instructor for the first year you're here"

The class was silent, listening to the man speaking.

"You are here to become healers, each and every one of you here put the request to join the healing corps, which means that in addition to the basic training you will be trained in the arts of medicine and magical healing. However let me make one thing clear to you all, if you decided on joining the medical corps to stay out of the battelfield you should reapply as soon as possible" his voice turned icy.

"We, the healers do not have the luxury to stay behind the lines, many times it is we who go under the rain of fire due to our ability to heal ourselves and our allies, we fight on the front lines.. Or as much on the front lines as any magus at least"

Looking around, Alexander noticed at least one of his peers paling.

"Now let us start your first lesson"

* * *

She walked through the halls of the clock tower, her eyes taking in the glory of the place.

The endless row of students walking by, the proffesors talking in the spacious hallways beneath arcs of marble and wood.

She turned around, trying to take in all at once when she bumped into somone.

Horrified she apologized, bowing her head down.

A small hearty laugh came to her as an answer.

"Ahh" the man's voice was deep with a mischievous undertone "And here I thought I wasn't like the common man any more.. But it appears people can still bump into me".

Slowly Rin looked up, and her eyes grew wider as she recognized the man.

His hair was white as snow, the signs of old age coming from every cell on his face, the small mischievous smile..

"Lord Zelretch" she muttered in awe.

It was then that she realized that she bumped into the second magician himself.

She gulped, her face turning red before turning pale.

"I... I am sorry" she bowed her head, her hand tugging her hair nervously.

The man smiled at her "It's fine" he reassured her a small twinkle in his eyes "You're Tohsaka Rin aren't you?" he asked before continuing without waiting for her reply "I'll be watching your progress carefully" he said walking past her before turning around.

"Oh by the way, the clock tower's division offices are on the other side" then he vanished.

Rin stood there, dumbfounded for a long moment before she turned around toward the offices.

So surprised and relieved was she that she didn't even realize the man had known her name without her ever giving it to him.

* * *

End of chapter 9.


	12. chapter 10

**Fate :Alternative.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.**

**An: This chapter is basically the final part of the extended interlude that took place until now. Hopefully next chapter will mark the beginning of the first arc of the story. **

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The moon was slowly creeping out of the clouds, casting its pale light over the sleeping city.

In a small dark side alley a two men were getting ready, their faces hidden under masks, their hands covered by thick gloves.

"Are we ready?" a man asked, his voice strained with anxiety.

"We are bro, everything is here" the second figure replied his hand touching fondly a heavy wooden crate.

"Then let's do it" the first one said his eyes narrowing, his hand moving to the pocket of his heavy trenchoat touching an uzi minigun.

They walked out, their walk quick as they turned toward a small shop, a small sign proclaiming they are open 24 hours.

They were about to enter when they heared him.

"Please stop" the voice came from behind them, young and small.

They turned around and found themselves staring at a young boy, no older than fifteen who's hair was as as red as flames.

"Please don't do that" the boy spoke again "You don't have to do that".

The first figure sneered under the mask "And who are you pipsqueak? Go run back to your school" his voice was harsh.

The kid's looked at them with his brown eyes , eyes filled with sorrow.

"You are going to not only robe someone but you might actually kill somone" his voice was compassionate "You don't have to do that, please.. I don't want to hurt you"

A tick appeared on the first figures temple "Hurt us?" he sneered "I give you one last chance kid, go or I'll shoot you" he said pulling the minigun from his pocket.

The kid didn't even flinch, his expression the same.

"Stop" he said "There is no need for violence".

The robber had enough, his eyes narrowing in annoyance "You asked for it" he said as he pulled the trigger.

Before he had a chance to say another word the kid moved, fast, faster than any human should had any right to, a floating sword appeared where the bullets flying to, but instead of colliding with the flying projectiles the bullets vaporized the moment they touched the blades.

Before the two criminals had a chance to realize what was happening they both felt as a current ran through them, causing them to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Shirou stood over them, a small pained look in his eyes.

"I am sorry" he muttered before producing his phone and dialing the police.

* * *

He stood in front of the man their gray eyes meeting.

"At ease Alstreim" the man said, his voice steely but Alexander got the impression this was the man's regular tone.

"In the last year, you studied hard, excelling in your studies standing head and shoulder above your peers. Which is why I have decided to take you under my personal tutualge, it will be a waste to hold in the same class as the others when you have surpassed them, it is our policy not to let mediocrity to become the norm".

Alexander nodded "Thank you sir".

"Don't thank me, I am going to make sure you are going to work your butt off. I expect nothing but your best, and your best better be excellence" his eyes narrowed as his voice lowered "Because if not.. You will wish that you never joined the medical department".

The boy nodded but remained silent.

"What I am going to teach you in the next few weeks is techniques which are imperative for any healer to know." the man paused for a second as a small knife appeared in his hand "You've learned already of the basic human structure and healing.. However there is a very big difference between healing someone else and healing yourself" without a word he turned the blade toward his chest and plunged it into his heart.

Before Alexander could say a word, the man took the blade out of his chest, showing for just a second his heart before in front of the wide eyed Alstreim the heart and the body started to quickly knit themselves together.

"This, is what is expected from you and your peers Alstreim" the man's voice was the same cold steel, as if he didn't feel any pain.

"I want you to make an essay on the full function of the minds by Thursday" the colonel continued as if oblivious to the kid's awe "particularly on the emotional part of the brain. I would suggest that you check the Einzbern book on the topic, creating homonuculi for hundred of years has it's benefits" he finished.

"Dismissed"

The boy saluted and walked out of the office, toward the library he had a lot of work to do and only three days to finish it.

* * *

His hands moved quickly over the keyboard, his eyes dancing from the glowing screen to a notebook filled to the brim with mathematical calculations and diagrams.

He stopped for a second, massaging his tired eyes before taking a small sip from a cup of cold water.

He was about to return to his work when the door opened and an his father entered. The man walked until he stood right behind the younger boy, his eyes carefully looking at what was displayed on the screen.

"I see everything is going fine" the man spoke softly "Corvus".

The boy nodded "Yeah dad, or I guess it's instructor Weinberg here" he smiled tiredly "But it's still far from over, but at the very least I was able to prove that I was correct. Now the only thing left is to write a program strong enough to be able to calculate all of that, hopefully our computers are strong enough to handle something like this.. At least until we'll be able to do it in our head"

"I am happy to see you doing well, but please don't forget yourself in the process, you still have other things to study. Did you finish your physics homework?" the man asked, his hand moving to gently rub his son's head.

At the mention of physics the boy's face turned green "I don't get it, why do I have to study that?" he wined.

"A few reasons, not only will more knowledge might help you, basic physics combined with magecraft is a powerful weapon on the filed".

"It's not like I am going to be that much in the filed to begin with, the healers and physics magi are for" he muttered.

Regulus smiled fondly "That might be true, but one can never know when they might need the ability to protect themselves".

Corvus sighed defeated "Fine, I'll do it..".

The older Weinberg nodded approvingly "Good, then I'll see you tomorrow in the lecture hall. Good night Corvus" the man said flashing his son a smile before leaving the room.

An hour later, an exhausted but satisfied Corvus walked down the hallways when the noise of an argument caught his attention.

He walked after it until he stopped before the stuff room.

For a moment he waged an internal war about the ethical behavior of eavesdropping, but the voice of his father coming from inside caught his attention.

"As I said, the world is only getting more and more dangerous, to magi in particular. The states are barely safe anymore for those who aren't under the church's boots and there is unrest here in the islands as well".

There was a pause for a moment before his father continued.

"There is no point in sticking our head in sand, there is a reason the Atlas institute joined the clock tower after all.. Egypt wasn't safe anymore."

Another pause.

"Japan.." his father now sounded thoughtful "This is a possibility. We shall discuss this in length next time I'll be in London, until then my old friend".

Before anyone has a chance to spot him, Corvus left in hurry back to his dorm room.

Whatever this was was something important and most likely classified, he knew, but that just made him want to discover all he could about it.

* * *

Seating in the mess hall Rin's eyes were focused on the book in her left hand while she slowly ate the her cereal.

The military uniform she wore was plain green and itchy, but right now she didn't really care, her attention was on the diagram in the book.

A man, his hair black approached her, adjusting his glasses he coughed, trying to get her attention.

Unfortunately for him, the Japanese girl was too focused on whatever it was she was reading.

Glancing at the cover he saw the name 'Metals and their composition'.

Shaking his head he coughed once again but to no avail.

"Tohsaka" he called her name, causing the girl to finally look up at him.

"Grey?" she asked surprised "How can I help you?"

"Somone is looking for you, the instructor ordered me to call you to his office" Grey replied.

Nodding she got up, closing her book and putting it into her bag laying on the floor near her leg.

"Thanks" she smiled at the guy who turned around, a small blush on his face.

Oblivious to the reaction she had on the boy, the Japanese walked out of the mess hall and toward the instructor's office.

Stopping in front of the door, she slowly knocked before opening the door and walking in.

To her surprise, seating behind the desk was not her instructor, but a man who she met only once before but knew a lot about.

"Lord Zelretch!" to say she was surprised would be an understatement, the second magican himself was here!

A second later she remembered to salut, a small embarrassed smile appearing on her face.

The man got up from the chair, his red eyes carefully examining her, the table in front of him was littered with files and documents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again lady Tohsaka" the second magican said softly "At ease, I am not a part of the military after all".

Obeying she relaxed her posture, but her muscles were still tense.

"I will cut to the chase Tohsaka, in the last year I was careguly keeping my eyes on you." he pointed at the documents on the table "You've not only got perfect grades but your work was exceptional. While I would prefer waiting with that until after you finish your education, unfortunately that's not possible. So I am here to offer you an apprenticeship under me to study the second magic".

Rin stood there, gobsmacked. She had no idea why the man decided to take her.. But there was no way she could skip on the chance to study a true magic.

"Of course, you will still attend your classes regularly and your projects shouldn't be put on a back shelf, so should you accept you will have to work harder than you ever did before"

For a long moment she looked at him, saying nothing before she nodded.

"It will be my honor sir" she said.

"Very well, well will meet here from tomorrow onward. I will let you know exactly when.. Until then you're dismissed" and with that he turned around and walked to one of the numerous book shelves in the room.

Turning and leaving, Rin couldn't fathom what happened. She had no idea what caused the man to choose her. But she refused to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

She knew it was going to be difficult, but she also knew she could do it.

* * *

End of chapter 10


End file.
